Lustful Encounters
by Laysha19
Summary: In the end it always come down to the love of a woman right... Explore the journey of love lost, found, and unforgiven. Experience the rise and the downfalll of one of the greatest love stories ever told, through the eyes of those who lived it.
1. Chapter 1

I stood there as I watched the hurt in his eyes, I felt paralyzed as I wanted to yell or run after him but I couldn't bring my legs to move and no words could escape my mouth…

I guess Ricky felt the same way as we stood on the steps beside each other with barley anything on. He was in a pair of boxers as I wore his t-shirt that was trademark by his cologne.

Ben stared without words as he continue to stare at us, His eyes danced around my body as he tried to digest the fact that I was with another man, not just any man though his best friend.

He finally felt he had enough as a single tear slid down his cheek; he backed up and then turned around leaving out the door.

I slid down the wall as tears begin to escape my eyes; I had just betrayed the only man who ever loved me. Ricky looked down at me, as he then sat down beside me pulling me towards him as I laid my head on his chest.

He stroked my hair as my fingers gripped his chest.

…

_**Two weeks ago…**_

"_I don't know why you feel the need to bring me over here," I said to Ben as he knocked on the door to Ricky's penthouse. He then looked down at me and smiled._

"_I have some business I have to take care of it won't be long." _

"_Good cause I can't stand to be around him," I said with my arms folded._

_Just as I said those words Ricky opened the door._

"_The feeling is mutual," Ricky said as Ben and I walked in, I gave Ricky an evil glare as Ben and I made are way over to his black couch._

_Ricky came over and sat across from us as Ben and him started to discuss whatever it is they had to discuss, I knew it couldn't have been too important because they wouldn't have discussed it in front of me._

_Many people asked me why I couldn't stand Ricky and I never really had a valid answer for that question. That's how it always been with Ricky and I since we met in high school, we never could stand each other we only respected each other because of Ben. And half the time we didn't do that._

_Ben and I were also best friends, he always had a crush on me and sometimes are relationship would become more than friends, but I would always remind him that we were better off friends. Ben was too good for me I always found myself attracted to the guy that everybody warns me about, I liked the chase of having something that's dangerous, something that could hurt me excited me._

_Ben would only get hurt by me, in the end are love would never grow. I would be constantly doing something he would find unforgivable. I didn't want to risk a good friendship for just simple lustful encounters. I would cherish him like a best friend should._

_Ricky and Ben were engrossed in their conversation when I saw Adrian Ricky's girlfriend coming down the steps. I honestly didn't care too much for her either. I don't know what it was but the girl was always sneaky to me. I always felt she was hiding something. Ricky couldn't see that though, Adrian had him in the palms of her hands like bird food._

"_Hey ben, Amy," Adrian said giving me an evil glare as she made her way into the kitchen, I couldn't help but turn my nose up at her, the bitch was to full of herself for me. Unlike Ricky I could read her like a book. One day when the snake bite the hand he would realize what I was saying was real. And I defiantly would be there to say I told you so in the end. Like always._

"_Alright so I need you to set up a meeting with Nate and the five families," Ricky said to Ben._

"_Alright," Ben said shaking his head. I didn't know anything that they were talking about other than there line of work was illegal. Ben really didn't tell me too much about it and I didn't ask._

"_Well that's about it with that how is everything else?" Ricky asked sitting back on his couch with his drink in his hand._

"_All the warehouses are fine I think we also need to have a meeting with Eddie that new kid ,I don't think he is understanding the business to well but other than that things are good." Ben said to Ricky as he got up and poured him a glass of water._

"_Well since everything is fine, can we go now," I asked Ben charming in._

"_Can't you see were handling business here, act like a lady and keep your mouth closed" Ricky said as I instantly became pissed._

"_For one I wasn't talking to you and for two I am a lady and I speak when I won't. I'm not a dog I just don't lie on my back and bark when I am spoken to." I said eyeing Ricky as he turned his attention to Ben._

"_Ben you better get her," Ricky said yelling._

"_Both of yall just need to calm down." Ben said turning around with the glass in his hand._

"_No your friend just need to learn how to keep her mouth closed every time she comes over here she brings that disrespectful mouth of hers as well." Adrian said walking back from the kitchen with a bowl in her hand._

"_As I recall I wasn't talking to you either but both Ricky and Ben know how I am this isn't anything new." I said staring Adrian down as she took a seat next to Ricky biting into a strawberry._

"_Well I think were about to get going," Ben said grabbing my arm pulling me off the couch._

"_Fine with me I'm tired of them anyway," I said grabbing my purse off the couch and following Ben._

…_._

_It's hard to believe that was two weeks ago._

_I don't even understand how this started with Ricky and me._

_And I honestly didn't mean to hurt Ben..._

_I still lay in Ricky's arms on the stairs as I finally pulled myself away, this was wrong. I couldn't be here with Ricky like this. I had to put my shield up to protect myself._

"_You knew he was coming here didn't you?" I blurted out as I begin to execute my plan. Push them away before they can hurt you._

_Ricky looked down at me as his whole face change to anger._

"_He is my best friend you think I wanted him to see me with you?" Ricky said pushing me a little as he stood to his feet._

_I looked up at him with tears in my eyes._

"_You would do anything to hurt me." I said while pointing my finger at him._

"_Please you not worth that much Amy, you know what just go." Ricky said walking back up the stairs as I sat there crying, feeling so guilty for Ben… How could I betray him like this._


	2. He loves her but she likes him

Ricky was standing in the living room when Ben swung open the door. Ricky looked up as he was taking out his thoughts.

"Glad you were finally able to put on some clothes." Ben said closing the door as Ricky laughed to himself.

"I guess I deserve that," Ricky said as he stroke the bottom of his chin.

"How long have this been going on with you and Amy," Ben asked slipping his hands in his pockets as he tilted his head to the side.

"Nothing is going on with me and Amy," Ricky said walking over towards the couch.

"Hours ago when I walked through this door that's not what it looked like," Ben said with a puzzled look on his face as he stepped closer towards the couch where Ricky sat.

"Are you really mad about this," Ricky said staring up at Ben.

"You know how I feel about her; you out of anybody knew how I felt about her." Ben said feeling rage in his heart as he saw the image of Amy walking down in Ricky's shirt so vividly.

"I didn't go after her, she came looking for you. She was upset about something. I was drinking and she had a drink or two and it just happen." Ricky said yelling trying to explain the situation.

Ben walked around the couch as he tried to digest the words Ricky was saying.

"I didn't mean for it to happen, you know I don't care much for Amy. I only deal with her because of you." Ricky said standing to his feet as he walked into the kitchen with Ben following

"Maybe that's the reason why you guys can't stand each other because you secretly had a thing for each other. Maybe that's the reason why she could never give me a chance because she was just waiting for you. So I guess the joke is on me." Ben said while laughing a little to himself as he bowed his head.

Ricky was near the refrigerator as he tried to think of something to say but nothing could explain his actions. No matter what he knew how Ben felt about Amy even being lost in a drunken mind he knew what Amy meant to him.

"I'm sorry," Ricky finally said. "What we did was wrong your my best friend I never would want to hurt you like that you know.

"I know, maybe I don't even really have a right to be mad." Ben said as he continued to reflect on the situation, he realized he was being childish he had no claims over Amy no matter how hard it is for him to admit he knew Amy would never be his.

"Have you talked to her?" Ricky asked Ben as he opened the refrigerator.

"No I haven't I may go over there later but I don't know I feel like I made a fool of myself."

"I'm pretty sure she's worried about you" Ricky said opening a can of Pepsi as he closed the refrigerator.

"And when did you start to care about how Amy feels?" Ben asked sarcastically.

Ricky shrugged his shoulders as he said…

"I don't but since you can talk to me, you could at least talk to her."

Just then Adrian walked into the kitchen catching both of their attention.

"Hey ben," Adrian said as she walked over towards Ricky who was still by the refrigerator.

Ben smiled at Adrian, as Adrian then focused her attention back on Ricky.

"Hi," Adrian said embracing Ricky in a hug. "I have been calling you all night, why didn't you answer any of my calls."

"I um… I," Ricky said trying to come up with a quick lie but it wasn't coming quick enough as Adrian started to look at Ricky suspiciously.

"We had business to take care of, private business," Ben said cutting Ricky off as Adrian looked in between the two men.

"Ok," Adrian said pushing Ricky off of her a little bit. "Why are you guys so secretive about the business, I haven't I proved my loyalty enough."

"You know how I feel about discussing my business with you, it's nothing personal but it's just not the place for a woman to be." Ricky said grabbing Adrian's arm.

"Well you don't say that to Amy, she gets to sit up around you guys whenever or whatever the discussion is." Adrian said becoming flustered as she pointed between Ricky and Ben.

"Amy doesn't know anything about are business either, like Ricky said it's no place for a woman to be." Ben said looking at Adrian as she once again looked between the boys.

"You know what I don't care to know anymore, keep your business to yourself." Adrian said leaving out the kitchen a little agitated.

Ben looked at Ricky as Ricky shrugged his shoulders.

"That's Adrian."

"Yea will I think I am about to get going." Ben said as he roused off the wall.

"Alright well were cool right," Ricky asked locking eyes with Ben

"Yea, were cool," Ben said putting on a fake smile as he walked into the living room where Adrian was sitting on the couch.

"See you Adrian," Ben said as he made his way to the front door.

"Bye Ben," Adrian said dryly as she flipped through pages of a magazine.

…

Amy was in a bad mood, as she made her way out the shower. She dried her hair off with her towel and then wrapped it around her body. She then walked out the bathroom and down the hall where she made a right into her bedroom.

Once inside her bedroom she sat plopped down on her bed. She brought her knees up to her chest as she thought about the events that played out last night and the morning after. She didn't understand how she even allowed herself to sleep with Ricky. She hated him, but last night he was there for her. When Ben was nowhere to be found.

"Ben," Amy whispered to herself as she felt the pain in her heart return. He must hate her now and she didn't really want to see him at that moment. She didn't want to see the hurt that she had caused in his eyes.

Just then she heard someone coming up the steps, she already knew it was her younger sister Ashley and it was confirmed when she poked her head in Amy's bedroom door.

"Your finally back home I see," Ashley said as she still remained in Amy's doorway+

Amy didn't say anything as she looked at Ashley with tear filled eyes. Ashley instantly grew concern from her sister appearance as she walked closer into Amy's room.

"What's wrong," Ashley asked now only standing inches away from Amy's bed.

"I was with Ricky last night," Amy said looking up at Ashley. Ashley was shocked out her mind; she really started to think Amy was playing a joke on her. But seeing as how she looked she knew she was serious.

"Wait you and Ricky," Ashley asked trying to hide the smile that forming across her face.

"This is not a laughing matter Ashley," Amy said looking at Ashley seriously she then turned her head away wiping the tears from her face.

"Alright so you slept with Ricky," Ashley said walking over towards Amy's bed as she took a seat next to her.

"You say it like it's nothing."

"I'm just quite amused excuse me," Ashley said as she burst into more laughter.

"Ashley," Amy yelled at her sister's lack of concern.

"Ok, ok I'm done," Ashley said coming down her laughter.

"Ben hates me." Amy said thinking of her best friend.

"He doesn't hate you."

"You didn't see his face when he walked in on us, it was frozen, and he was so pale almost like a ghost." Amy said remembering the face Ben displayed when he walked in on her in Ricky earlier that morning.

"Honestly you did nothing wrong, Ben will come around maybe this was just too much for him to digest. Give him time, I'm sure everything will be fine." Ashley said now consoling her sister.

"Why don't we just leave and go out for lunch or something?" Ashley recommended trying to ease her sister's mind.

"Yea we can do that," Amy said standing to her feet as she still remained in her towel.

"Alright I will let you get dress," Ashley said leaving out of Amy's room. Amy walked over to her dresser at a picture of her and Ben. She smiled to herself remembering that day with her best friend. She hoped Ashley was right about Ben coming around. That was a friendship she wasn't willing to lose.

Amy then walked over to her purse as she searched for her phone a sudden worry struck her when her phone wasn't in her purse. She looked over her dresser and then her bed. She then ran and checked her bathroom. But there was no phone, the only place it could be was with him.

"Damn," She cursed to herself as she ran into her closet and began to get dress.

…

Amy knocked on Ricky's door as Ashley remained outside sitting in her car waiting for Amy's return. Ricky finally came to the door as Amy barged her way in.

"How rude are you?" Ricky said to Amy as he closed his door shut.

"I don't have time to talk just came to get my phone I believe I left it here." Amy said storming over to the couch as she dug in between the pillows.

Ricky circled her as he watched her invading his space, when he found that he had grown tired of her. He dug into his pocket retrieving her phone.

"Here," Ricky said handing the phone to Amy as she snatched it away from him.

"If you had it this whole time why didn't you just say something instead of having me look around like some crazy woman, and why was it in your pocket?" Amy asked as she stared at Ricky.

"Because Adrian was just here and I didn't want her to get any thoughts so I just put it in my pocket, and why didn't I tell you I had I really don't know," He said staring at her with a blank expression.

"You don't know?" Amy asked staring at him. "Whatever I have to go." Amy said now pushing beside him.

"Wait," Ricky said grabbing at her arm a little.

"What Ricky Ashley's waiting in the car and I really don't want to keep her waiting."

"This won't take long, did you hear from Ben?"

"No you know I haven't, why are you asking me that… wait did he come back over here?" Amy questioned.

"Yea he did, I thought maybe he would come by and see you, guess not," Ricky said walking away from Amy.

"Oh ok so he can talk to you but he can't talk to me… typical men," Amy said shaking her head as she digest the news.

"He will come around,"

"Easy for you to say he talks to you."

"Why do you feel so guilty? "Ricky asked walking closer to her.

"Why wouldn't I feel guilty? "Amy questioned Ricky as he stepped closer towards her.

"You and him are not even together."

"You know how he feels about me."

"Yea and,"

"And I know how he feels about you, if been could have me the way he wanted me he would. How do you think he must have felt seeing us together?"

"I know he's hurt."

"He's beyond hurt he feels betrayed."

"But I don't think we should feel guilty."

"And why is that."

"Because we did nothing wrong."

"You obviously don't care about his feelings."

"And neither do you, it didn't take you no time to climb yourself in bed with me." Amy felt fire in eyes from the words Ricky spoke. Next thing she knew she was smacking him as hard as she could. Ricky didn't flinch at all as he felt the blood pouring from the inside of his lip.

"Pissed are we," Ricky asked while tasting his own blood.

"I don't get you, why must you always want to hurt me."

I don't want to hurt you," Ricky said looking down at Amy.

"Is that why you had sex with me so you could hurt me through Ben."

"Do you hear yourself, your grown woman. You wanted to get in bed with me all along. That's why it was so easy for you." Ricky said moving even more closely towards Amy as he bent down and whispered in her ear "And if the opportunity came again you would fuck me over and over again." Amy cold feel his breath on her neck as she glanced at the side of his neck from the corner of her eyes.

"You don't know me like you think you me Ricky, Never would I ever have sex with you again," Amy said matching his same instance glare, as she backed away from him and headed towards the door.

"Amy," Ricky called out before Amy could open the door.

"What," Amy yelled turning back around.

"You're a gorges girl it's just a shame you're such a bitch." Ricky said calmly as he stared at Amy.

"You're a handsome man it's just a shame you're such a dick." Amy said with a smile as she walked out the door.

Ricky smiled to himself as he watched her leave…

Maybe she wasn't so bad after all…

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Ok that is chapter 2…**_

_**Tell me what you all think?**_

_**And thanks to everyone who reads my stories and please remember to favorite and follow the story.**_


	3. Fire & ICE

_**Flashback**_

_**Amy was banging on Ben's door constantly as tears stream down her face, she was devastated by the news she had just received and she needed her best friend more than ever right now. After seconds of unanswered knocks she gave up, pulling her jacket close to her skin she began to walk away from the door. Then a light bulb when off in her head, as she looked over at Ricky's door across the hall she wondered if he was home and if so did he know where Ben was. They both were like Siamese twins when you see one you saw the other, so the thought of him knowing where he was wasn't too far fetch. **_

_**But just the thought of Ricky turned her body into an uncomfortable state…**_

_**She had no time for his bull at that moment, but she was desperate to find Ben so if she had to go through Ricky to get to him then so be it.**_

_**She walked across the hall miserably as she stood in front of his door that read RU… **_

"_**Ugh," Amy said out loud to herself wondering what type person would put there initials on the outside of their apartment door. She rolled her eyes as she raised her hand to his door and began to knock. She waited patiently for him to come to the door but not patient enough as she began to knock again with much more force as she now yelled his name. She laughs to herself because she knew that was something he hated. Because she knew he hated it, it made her enjoy it that much more.**_

_**Ricky stood inside staring at his door with his face screwed up, as he remained on a conference call. He knew that annoying voice from anywhere as she chanted his name like a song anthem that was being played over and over again.**_

_**He shook his head as only one word came to his mind ignorant…**_

_**He tried to block out her voice and concentrate on his business but she wouldn't budge knocking loader and yelling his name.**_

"_**Don can I call you back, some personal issue have come up," Ricky said speaking his phone.**_

"_**Sure yea handle what you need to handle and get back with me soon," Don said as Ricky agreed hanging up his phone. He marched over towards the door. He swung it open as it exposed Amy with a devious smile on her face.**_

"_**Hey," She said tilting her head to the side as waved her fingers.**_

"_**What?" Ricky asked with an irritated look on his face, he wondered what she possibly could want with him.**_

"_**Wow can I come in, where is your hospitality?" Amy said with a disgusted look on her face.**_

_**Ricky moved to the side as he allowed Amy to come in. She walked through his door as she glanced around his apartment.**_

"_**No Adrian, I'm surprised?" Amy said now looking up at Ricky.**_

"_**What do you want Amy?" Ricky asked growing tired of her presence every step she took.**_

"_**You know you really need to watch that girl." Amy said pointing her finger at him as she walked up to him.**_

"_**Really," Ricky said with a laugh "I will make sure I'll tell Ben the same thing about you."**_

"_**I'm nothing like Adrian," Amy said defensively as she folded her arms.**_

"_**You don't know Adrian to say what you're like and what you're not like. But I agree you, you're nothing like her, she has class, respect for herself and first and foremost she knows how to be seen and not heard." Ricky said now with a smirk.**_

"_**Please she wouldn't know the meaning of class if you handed her a dictionary."**_

"_**Ok get to the point why are you here?"**_

"_**Where is Ben?"**_

"_**Don't know," Ricky said walking over to his personal bar he had built in his living room.**_

"_**You don't know," Amy asked as she followed him.**_

"_**I'm no one's keeper," Ricky said pouring himself a shot of vodka.**_

"_**I never said that you were it's just crazy to me how you don't know where he is? Are you just not trying to tell me where he is? Amy questioned Ricky as she watched him down his shot. He sat his glass down on the table while turning around to face her.**_

"_**If I knew where he was I would tell you just so I could get you out of my face and my space." Ricky said now turning his back to her once again as he pour himself another shot. He put the glass to his lips when he felt it snatched from his hands. From the corner of his eye he witness Amy taking the shot to the head as she slammed the glass down on the table. **_

"_**Refill please," Amy announced as Ricky just stared at her in disbelief. **_

"_**And you say I'm the rude one?" Ricky said taking out another glass while refilling hers.**_

" _**Yea you are see you took a shot without asking me, if you would had asked did I want one I wouldn't had to take it," Amy said snatching the glass once again.**_

_**Ricky looked behind him as Amy sat down on his couch.**_

"_**What are you doing?" Ricky questioned.**_

"_**Taking a seat on your couch till Ben returns."**_

"_**Well don't you think you should wait across the hall?"**_

"_**Yea if you let me in then I could."**_

"_**I thought you had a key?"**_

"_**I did but ben and I got into a little spat and he took his key back, but he wouldn't mind if you let me in."**_

"_**Yea but we don't know that do we… So I'm not going to let you in. Now you have more than my permission to wait outside his door if you like. I mean I think I could even get Johnny to fix you a meal."**_

"_**Ha ha very funny but I would prefer to stay write here thank you." Amy said now putting her feet up on his couch.**_

"_**Excuse me can you get your feet off my couch," Ricky said placing his shot glass down on the table before walking over towards her.**_

"_**I mean I am just trying to rest my feet," Amy said while her feet still remained on his couch as she stared up looking at him. Ricky had heard enough as he bent down and pulled her feet to the floor and then he sat down in the space where her feet once occupied. Amy looked at him as if he was crazy as she through her feet against in his lap.**_

"_**Are you serious right now these diesel jeans I'm wearing," He said looking back her.**_

"_**I told you I need to rest my feet, you don't want my feet on your couch so what's wrong with your lap." Ricky didn't respond as Amy burst into laughter.**_

"_**Have you tried calling Ben?"**_

"_**Uh duh," Amy said thinking what a stupid question.**_

"_**What do you want with him so bad anyway that you can't wait at your own home?"**_

"_**It's personal Amy said feeling that feeling she felt an hour ago."**_

"_**What are you in trouble or something or do you need Ben to use for a new scheme you done came up with."**_

"_**I don't use Ben for anything."**_

"_**Yes you do."**_

"_**You don't understand, Ben knows that I do crazy things and he expects that from me. He knows I screw up and he is always the one to calm me down. I never use him it just he likes to be wanted."**_

"_**In other words you use him."**_

"_**No you're the one who use him, get him to do all your dirty work while you enjoy life."**_

"_**Ben choose this life for himself just like I did, and he happens to enjoy it."**_

"_**How do you enjoy killing people?"**_

"_**Maybe you should ask him that, "Ricky said leaning back on the couch as Amy feet still lay resting in his lap.**_

"_**You know my parents are getting a divorce," Amy said out the blue as her mood changed she didn't want to cry in front of Ricky but she couldn't help It, as the thought invaded her mind. "I know I'm an adult in all but I just don't understand it. How could they be getting a divorce?" Amy said looking at Ricky as he stared uncomfortably. Amy and his relationship wasn't like this the only time the usually talk was to insult each other. But he would be lying if he said he enjoyed seeing her cry. He hated to see any woman shed tears.**_

"_**Amy…," Ricky begin say but he lost for words he wasn't too good with this consoling thing he wasn't no Ben.**_

"_**You don't have to say anything Ricky; I just needed someone to listen."**_

"_**I don't think I'm much good at that either." Ricky said laughing a little, Amy laughed with him as she wiped tears from her eyes.**_

"_**You'll do I guess," Amy said with a slight smile as she pulled out the pony tail holder that held her hair. Her hair fell flawlessly messy hitting passed her shoulders. Her puffy eyes were turning to their natural form. As Ricky stared at Amy he notices the desire that was building up in him. He never had a desire for her or never thought of her in a sexual way until tonight.**_

_**Amy stood back at him with her devious smile as she moved her foot in a circle motion where the only thing that lied between her foot and his man hood was a piece of fabric. Ricky grabbed her foot as looked at her and said**_

"_**What are you doing?"**_

"_**I don't know," Amy said as Ricky trailed his fingers up her leg. He honestly didn't know what he was doing either but he was lusting for her now and willing to explore her. Amy pulled herself onto his lap as she kissed him aggressively. He was taking back for a minute because he was the one who liked to be in control. He pulled at her hair gentle but enough for a reaction, as she pulled away from his lips and looked into his eyes. He pulled her off his lap as she fell back onto the couch. He stood up and looked back her. Unable to believe what he was about to do he reached out his hand for her to take. She grabbed his hand as he pulled her up. He walked ahead of her with their hands still entwined. If someone were to take a picture it would be hard to believe these were the same two people who claim to despise each other.**_

_**Once in his room she sat on the bed, as he pulled his shirt over his head. Amy stared with lust in her eyes as she still remained fully dress.**_

_**He looked back at her with the same lust in his eyes that she had for him.**_

_**He stood near the edge of the bed as Amy crawled to him, once she was to the edge of the bed. Ricky told her to turn around so her back was facing him. He bent down and began to whisper in her ear.**_

"_**Close your eyes," He instructed as Amy did just that.**_

"_**Now I want you to imagine my fingers in between your thighs, can you imagine that?" Ricky asked Amy as his eyes gazed at her neck.**_

_**Amy eyes remained closed as she felt his nose pressed against her neck taking in her scent.**_

"_**Yes," She managed to say as the imaged clouded her mind.**_

_**Ricky smiled to himself as he removed the pink cardigan that had once consumed her body. He then tilted back her head as he lifted her crème cami. He glanced at her torso as he slid a finger down her back…**_

_**Her body tensed at his touch…**_

_**Her body was on fire and his touch was like ice…**_

_**You know the feeling when you're in a bubble bath and it's completely hot but you happen to turn on the cold water and it shocked you a little, sending chills down your body…**_

_**That's exactly how she felt at that moment.**_

_**His touch was electrifying.**_

_**Ricky bent down over Amy with her back still to him as he planted kisses along her shoulder and then her neck. He then came across her cheek where he grabbed a fistful of hair tilting her head and then he connected with her lips. It felt like bombs exploded in her head while she connected with this man. She knew what she was doing was wrong but that was the thing about Amy, wrong excited her.**_

_**And Ricky was everything wrong…**_

_**And so was she…**_

_**END of FLASHBACK**_

Amy jumped up in her bed moist in between the legs from the dream she had just had. It was the night she was with Ricky…

Her body was on fire as she ran out her bedroom and into the kitchen. She then ran over to the refrigerator where she opened the freezer. She grabbed a handful of ice as she rubbed it down over her body reliving the feeling that she felt when she was with him.

The ice made her feel chills, but nothing like the chills she felt when she was with him…

But it will have to do…

_**Author's Note**_

**Thank you guys for reading all my stories I really appreciate it…**

**And I am currently working on a new chapter for GAME OF HEARTS so expect that very soon.**

**And Brittany24680 to answer your question neither one of them where actually her first but I can't tell you who is, you have to keep reading to find out.**

**But with all the thoughts I have for this story, Just know it's going to get very interesting, and so is the next chapter for the GAME OF HEARTS…**

**BUT I LOVE YOU GUYS AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW ALWAYS! AND FOLLW AND FAVORITE THE STORY PLEASE TO THE ONES WHO HAVEN'T.**


End file.
